


The Christmas Blanket Fort

by Mystradigans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Teenlock, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally and Anthea build a Christmas Blanket Fort together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> By Emily. More Christmassy stuff.

Anthea groaned and glared at her Physics textbook, trying to make the information go into her brain. Normally she was good at studying but she'd been at it for hours and it was Physics and her head hurt. She was going stir crazy from not having left her room all morning- her Dad was at work and so nobody had been there to reprimand her for skipping breakfast to work.

The doorbell rang. Figuring it was the postman delivering the waistcoat she'd got Mycroft for Christmas, or the milkman dropping by to explain why he'd seen fit to leave a bottle of milk on the doorstep at midday the other week so that by the time she got home it was sour and gross, she headed downstairs to open the door.

"Hi!" her girlfriend grinned, clutching a large cardboard box in her gloved hands. "Surprise!"

"..Sally" Anthea greeted, bemused. "I am surprised. You realize we're off school to study, right?"

"Yeah well, I got bored" said Sally. She came in and threw off her coat, revealing blue jeans and a red hoodie that hugged her figure perfectly. Anthea had an uncharacteristic moment of self-consciousness: she hadn't bothered to get changed out of her pyjamas.

"Mmm, I was getting bored too" Anthea agreed. She couldn't help smiling when she looked at Sally, the girl's constant excitement and passion for life seemed to be contagious. "Maybe I could do with a break from studying for the mocks. What did you have in mind?"

Sally beamed. "Blanket Fort!"

"...I'm sorry?"

"We could make a Christmassy Blanket Fort! And then we could lie in it and study together!"

It did sound tempting. Anthea nodded and smirked. "Is that what the box is for?"

"Yep! It's got tinsel and fairy lights and my portable speaker so we can play Christmas music" enthused Sally.

"Very well" said Anthea. "How do we build a fort?"

~*~

Building a fort, as it turned out, involved dragging Anthea's sheets downstairs and pushing two sofas together to pin it between. The tent created was about a metre high and just big enough for them to lie side by side (they had to test it, of course). Then Sally hoisted the sofa cushions up and knelt to push them into the den one by one, which gave Anthea a great view of her arse. They gathered cushions and put them inside as well as blankets and Anthea's quilt and pretty much everything that screamed 'Cozy' or 'Warm'.

Sally got a bit excited by the tinsel. She pinned it all around the inside of the tent, and lined the doorway with fairy lights, which they had to unplug the TV to find a socket for. The final touch was a sprig of Mistletoe which Sally had just 'happened' to bring along, which they hung directly above their pillows. There was a moment of anticipation as they stood next to the light switch ready to turn it off, having already shut the curtains (Anthea couldn't care less what her neighbours thought).

"Together?" asked Anthea, reaching for her girlfriend's hand. Sally intertwined their fingers and together they turned off the switch so the only light in the room was from the twinkling fairy lights.

Their fort looked.. magical. It was bathed in a golden glow from the lights which shone through the sheet and through the doorway it looked so inviting and cosy that both girls began to climb straight towards, still hand in hand.

~*~

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight"

Anthea sighed as her favourite Christmas song came onto Sally's portable speaker.

"Right" said Sally. "What's the difference between fission and fusion?"

"Fission is when an atom splits into two or more parts" Anthea mumbled into Sally's hair. "Fusion is when two or more atoms join together"

"I wish I knew if that was right" Sally chuckled. "I'm so screwed in Physics"

"Mmm" agreed Anthea. "But you know right now, in this Christmas blanket-fort thing, it's a lot harder to be stressed about the mocks"

Sally gasped triumphantly. "I told you it was a good idea!"

"I love you" Anthea giggled.

"Yeah" whispered Sally, and looked up. "Mistletoe"

"...There's been mistletoe the whole time, Sal"

"Yeah, I was waiting for the right moment"

Anthea sighed. "I really, really love you"

"I love you too, Anthy" murmured Sal, and they kissed under the mistletoe.

Anthea gazed at her girlfriend through half-closed eyes. "Best Christmas Blanket Fort ever"


End file.
